DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell '''(Born 1982, age 32), known on YouTube as '''DarksydePhil (DSP for short) is an active member of the "Game Playthroughs" community, ultimately on YouTube, which he joined in 2008, and Twitch, in which he does his live streams on since March 2013. His nickname: "The King of Hate" originated from his attitude, honest opinions, and thoughts being hated by people in the Shoryuken.comcommunity,and YouTube comminity alike. He usually plays PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 games, but as of July 27, 2010, he has started playing PC games, mainly for first-person shooters. He also owns a PlayStation 2, mainly used for retro-replays (rarely). A fan donated a Nintendo Wii to Phil which he used to make Wii game playthroughs. On February 22, 2012, Phil bought the PlayStation Vita. On November 18, 2012, Phil bought the Nintendo Wii U. On November 15, 2013, Phil bought the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One on November 22, 2013. thumb|right|280px|(Playthrough- Sample Video: Heavy Rain) He is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects. As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo arcade player. He attends tournaments whenever he can and films and uploads videos from the events. Phil reviews and rates games in his video series called: "The Hateful Truth". As of June 2012, Phil, and John have been going to the E3 convention. From the beginning of his YouTube career, he recorded his walkthroughs through an HD camera, but as of early 2013, he now records his walkthroughs and live streams with a capture card. Project 7 (Abandoned) Project 7 has been officially abandoned and no more episodes will air. Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. He later in late 2011 suprised his fans, by telling them he was bringing the show Project 7 back, and later at a Project 7/ DarksydePhil panel at a convention, he screened it for a select few. It recieved positive feedback. The show's comedy was made up of inside jokes for long time fans, and jokes based on video games that many know and love. As of January 2012, Project 7 had begun on youtube. The cast for the show is Phil (as himself, and the evil villian Deathface), John Rambo, Howard, OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the youtube channel Respect the Pact: . Respect the Pact have been editing the show, and have been adding the special effects. The music for the show is played by the video game metal band: Year 200X: , respectively. About DarksydePhil Over the course of his YouTube career, Phil has 7 (2 active) channels on YouTube. These channels are: #DSPGaming - Main channel (Active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) #THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (Active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, updates, trips, and vlogs) #DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) #THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) #DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel that he used since the very start of his YouTube career back in 2008, until it was constantly suspended and was almost on the verge of being banned. Channel is now mainly used as a archive channel for his older videos) #DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) #RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Phil also has a twitter account called: @TheyCallMeDSP Phil owned the "Smark Guys" series, where he talked about WWE events and other wrestling related news, but later gave the series to John Rambo and now "Smark Guys" are on John's channel: JohnRamboPresents. DarksydePhil was laid off from his former job (presumably a desk-job at Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation which is part of UTC) in 2010. After, he tried to obtain a job as a YouTube partner and succeeded. Unfortunately, his adsense account was banned on his first attempt being partnered, so he decided to move over to blip.tv as well. Currently, Darksydephil's Blip.tv account has been banned for several reasons. It turns out in one of his videos, had him joking about a tragic event, and was banned from Blip.Tv. He currently has a job on YouTube full-time, while working with Machinima, with his two partner channels: DSPGaming and DSPStreetFighter (defunct). Two fans (namely Chris aka Mightyfurtado & Teo) created a site along with a forum section, for Phil and his fans. But since 2012(?) Chris and Teo, have had the ownership of TKOH site with Foez and DSP himself. But he is now to going to pursue to buy the website from Chris and Teo in the upcoming months. His current, soon to be former, living address is: 3699 Broadbridge Avenue # 107, Stratford, CT 06614 However, it was announced that in June 2014, Phil will be moving to Washington state. His new address will be in the Palm Court gated community: 17545 110th Lane SE #30, Renton, WA 98055 DSP SITE: TheKingOfHate.com Gaming Systems that DSP currently owns and uses: *Onlive Game System (not used to film any playthroughs) *PlayStation 2 (rarely used to film, mainly for retro-replays) *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation Vita (not used to film any playthroughs) *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *Nintendo Wii (donated by a fan, rarely used to film, mainly for retro-replays) *Nintendo 3DS (not used to film any playthroughs) *Nintendo Wii U *OUYA Gaming Console *Gaming PC Upcoming Playthroughs NOTE: Please, do not post upcoming playthroughs of games that have not been confirmed by Phil. Currently, his upcoming playthroughs are taken from his Week in Preview/Release Day Unboxing series. *N/A Current Playthroughs *MLB 14: The Show On Hold *N/A DSP's Game of the Year At the end of the year, Phil holds a countdown to which game he thinks is his Game of the Year (GOTY). He rewards a game with this title for being the most appealing and impacting to him, as well as praising the game for its overall outstanding lasting appeal. Since 2009, these are the games that Phil has deemed "Game of the Year" in his honest opinion. DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Completed Playthroughs (in alphabetical order) NOTE: Keep in mind that these are NOT all the games DSP played. This list is from 2008/2009 - onward and it will be maintained from now on. *007: Legends *007: Quantum of Solace *Afro Samurai *Alan Wake *Alan Wake DLC (The Signal) *Alan Wake DLC (The Writer) *Alan Wake's American Nightmare *Alice: Madness Returns *American McGee's Alice *Anarchy Reigns *Army of Two: The 40th Day *Assassin's Creed *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood DLC (The Da Vinci Disappearance) *Assassin's Creed II *Assassin's Creed III *Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 1) *Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 2) *Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 3) *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Assassin's Creed: Revelations *Assassin's Creed: Revelations DLC (The Lost Archive) *Asura's Wrath (with the exception of the "actual" ending) *Asura's Wrath Demo *Aliens: Colonial Marines *Back to the Future: The Game (Episodes 1-5) *Bastion *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham City *Batman: Arkham City Challenge Mode *Batman: Arkham City DLC (Harley Quinn's Revenge) *Batman Forever (co-op w/ John Rambo) *BattleBlock Theater (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Battlefield 1943 *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Bayonetta *Beyond Good & Evil *Binary Domain *BioShock *BioShock 2 *BioShock Infinite *BioShock Infinite DLC: Burial at Sea - Episode 1 *BioShock Infinite DLC: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 *Black Mesa *Blades of Time *Blood Stone: 007 *Bodycount *Borderlands *Borderlands 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Chris) *Borderlands 2 DLC (Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) (4 player co-op) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Brink *Brutal Legend {last part missing due to copyright claim} *Bulletstorm *Bully *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DLC (Revolution) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DLC (Vengeance) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Annihilation) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Escalation) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (First Strike) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Rezurrection) *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 DLC (Stimulus Package) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: World at War *Call of Juarez: The Cartel *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger *Captain America & The Avengers *Captain America: Super Soldier *Castle Crashers (4 player co-op) *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Catherine *Child of Eden *Comic Jumper *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Crysis 2 *Cyborg Justice (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dance Central *Darksiders *Darksiders II *Dark Souls *Dark Souls II *Dead Island (co-op w/ John Rambo, Grog and Mayor McJustin) *Dead Island: Riptide (co-op John Rambo and Grog) *Deadly Premonition *Dead Nation (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead or Alive 5 *Dead or Alive 5 Demo *Dead Rising 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case 0) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case West, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Space *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 2 DLC (Severed) *Dead Space 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Space 3 DLC (Awakened) (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Deadstorm Pirates (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Deathsmiles IIX *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Deus Ex: Human Revolution DLC (Missing Link) *Devil May Cry (2013) (aka DmC: Devil May Cry) *Devil May Cry HD *Diablo 3 *Disgaea 4 *Dishonored *Donkey Kong Country Returns (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Doom 3: BFG Edition *Doom 3: BFG Edition: Lost Mission *Double Dragon: Neon (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Double Switch (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age II DLC (Mark of the Assassin) *Dragon's Dogma *Driver: San Francisco *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Halloween Special) *Duke Nukem Forever *Duke Nukem Forever (Demo) *Duke Nukem Forever DLC (The Doctor Who Cloned Me) *Dynasty Warriors 7 *Dynasty Warriors 7 Conquest Mode (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dynasty Warriors 8 *Dark Souls *Deadpool *Earth Defense Force: Insect Armaggeddon (co-op w/ Evvie) *El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron *Enslaved: Odyssey to the West *Epic Mickey *Epic Mickey 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Expandables 2 (4 player co-op) *Earthbound (Mother 2) *Fable 2 *Fable 3 *Fallout 3 *Fallout 3 DLC (Broken Steel) *Fallout 3 DLC (Mothership Zeta) *Fallout 3 DLC (Operation Anchorage) *Fallout 3 DLC (Point Lookout) *Fallout 3 DLC (The Pitt) *Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Dead Money) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Honest Hearts) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Lonesome Road) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Old World Blues) *Family Guy (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Far Cry 2 *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *F.E.A.R 2 *F.E.A.R 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *F.E.A.R. 3 (single player) *FIFA 12 Soccer *Fuse (co-op w/ TheAireaidLord *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Final Fantasy XIII-2 Demo *Final Fight Double Impact (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Friday the 13th (Halloween Special) *Fruit Ninja Kinect *Gears of War 2 *Gears of War 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Gears of War 3 DLC (Raam's Shadow) *Gears of War: Judgement *Ghostbusters - The Video Game *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (4 player co-op) *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (co-op w/ fans) *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Beta *God of War *God of War II *God of War III *God of War: Ascension *Golden Eye 007 *Gotham City Imposters *Gotham City Imposters Demo *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV DLC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Grand Theft Auto IV DLC (The Lost and Damned) *Grand Theft Auto V *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Ground Zero: Texas *Guardian Heroes (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Gunstringer (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Gunstringer DLC (Wavy Man Chronicles, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Guacamelee (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Halo 3 ODST *Halo 4 (4 player co-op) *Halo: Anniversary (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Halo: Reach *Hard Corps (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Heavy Rain *Heavy Rain Demo (w/ Playstation Move) *Heavy Rain DLC (Taxidermist) *Hitman: Absolution *Homefront *House of the Dead 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *House of the Dead 4 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *House of the Dead: Overkill (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Hulk Hogan's Main Event (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Hunted: The Demon's Forge *Indigo Prophecy *inFAMOUS *inFAMOUS 2 *inFAMOUS 2 DLC (Festival of Blood) *inFamous Second Son *Inversion *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Jax & Dexter: The Precursor Legacy *Journey *Kane & Lynch II: Dog Days *Kids on Site *Kinect Adventures *Kinectimals *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Demo *King of Fighters XIII (13) *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Kung Fu Rider (co-op w/ John Rambo and Jerry) *Kyuiin (co-op w/ John Rambo) *L.A. Noire *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 (4 player co-op) *Left 4 Dead 2 DLC (The Passing) *Left 4 Dead DLC (Crash Course) *Lego Batman 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Limbo *LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *LittleBigPlanet: Karting *Lollipop Chainsaw *Lord of the Rings: War in the North (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Lost Planet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Lucha Fury (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Legend of Zela: A Link to the Past *Madden 12 NFL *M.A.G *Make My Video: INXS *Make My Video: Kriss Kross *Mario Party 9 (co-op w/ Panda Lee, a.k.a his girlfriend) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (4 player co-op) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Challenge Mode *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Legendary *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Fate of Two Worlds *Marvel vs. Capcom: Origins *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Arrival) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Kasumi - Stolen Memory) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Lair of the Shadow Broker) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Normandy Crash Site) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Overlord) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Zaeed - The Price of Revenge) *Mass Effect 3 *Mass Effect 3 Demo *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Extended Cut) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Leviathan) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Omega) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Citadel) *Maximum Carnage *Max Payne 3 *Max Payne 3 (Multiplayer w/fans) *Medal of Honor *Medal of Honor: Warfighter *Medal of Honor: Warfighter Beta *Mega Man 1 *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 10 *Men in Black: The Game *Mercenaries 2 *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid 2 HD: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear Solid 3 HD: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Metroid: Other M *Mirror's Edge *Monkey Island 2: Lechuck's Revenge *Mortal Kombat 9 *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Mutant League Hockey (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Metro: Last Light *Metro: Last Light DLC (The Faction) *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *NBA 2K12 *NBA 2K13 *NBA 2K14 *NBA Jam Wii (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Need for Speed: The Run *Neverdead *New Super Mario Bros. (co-op w/ John Rambo) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (played off camera) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *New Super Mario Bros. U (co-op w/ John Rambo) *NFL: Blitz 2012 *Night Trap *Ninja Gaiden II *Ninja Gaiden III *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *NintendoLand (co-op w/ John Rambo) *No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise *OnLive *Outlast *Persona 4: Arena *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Case 5 (Rise from the Ashes) *Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale *Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale Beta *Playstation Home (2008, 2012, 2013, 2014 (April Fools)) *Portal *Portal 2 *Portal 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Portal 2 DLC (Peer Review, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Power Factory *PowerUp Heroes *Prince of Persia *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Prize Fighter *Prototype *Prototype 2 *PS Move Heroes *Psychonauts *RAGE *Ratchet & Clank HD *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Rayman: Origins (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Red Dead Redemption *Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) *Red Faction: Armageddon *Red Faction: Battlegrounds *Red Faction: Guerrilla *Remington Super Slam Hunting Africa (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Remington Super Slam Hunting: Alaska (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Desperate Escape) *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Lost in Nightmares) *Resident Evil 6 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil 6 (Public Demo) *Resident Evil 6: Mercenaries (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (4 player co-op) *Resident Evil: Revelations HD Remake *Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles HD (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resistance: Fall of Man *Resistance 2 *Resistance 3 *Rise of Nightmares (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Remember Me *Ryse: Son of Rome *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Gangstas in Space) *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Genki Bowl) *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Trouble with Clones) *Saints Row IV *Saints Row IV DLC (Enter the Domanatrix) *Saints Row IV DLC (How the Saints Saved Christmas) *SAW - The Video Game *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Scottie Pippen's Slam City *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Secret of Monkey Island *Secret of Monkey Island 2: Le Chucks' Revenge *Serious Sam 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Serious Sam: The First Encounter *Serious Sam: The Second Encounter *Serious Sam: The Second Encounter (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Sewer Shark *Shadows of the Damned *Shank *Shank (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Shank 2 *Silent Hill 1 *Silent Hill 2 HD *Silent Hill 2 HD Sub Scenario *Silent Hill 3 HD *Silent Hill: Downpour *Singularity *Sleeping Dogs *Sleeping Dogs DLC (Nightmare in North Point) *Sleeping Dogs DLC (Year of the Snake) *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus HD *Sly 2: Band of Thieves HD *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves HD *Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time Demo *Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time *Sniper Elite V2 *S.O.C.O.M. 4 *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Sonic Colors *Sonic: Free Riders (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Generations Demo (Act 1) *Sonic Generations Demo (Act 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 *Soul Calibur V *Spec Ops: The Line *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Spider-Man (PlayStation 1) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Splatterhouse *Sports Championships *Stacking *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty *Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm *StarHawk *StarHawk Demo *Start the Party *Star Wars Kinect Galactic Dance-Off (co-op w/ Panda Lee) *Star Wars Kinect: Jedi Destiny (w/ Project 7 crew) *Star Wars the Force Unleashed *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 DLC (Endor) *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Online Edition *Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter x Megaman *Street Fighter X Tekken *Streets of Rage 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Super Mario Galaxy (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Super Mario World (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Super Street Fighter II Turbo - HD Remix *Super Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV - Arcade Edition *Supremacy MMA *Supreme Warrior *Syndicate *Shadow of the Colossus HD Remake *Star Trek (co-op w/ John Rambo) *State of Decay *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Tekken: Revolution *Tekken 6 *Terminator: Salvation *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Darkness II *The Darkness II (co-op w/ fans) *The Darkness II Demo *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dawnguard) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dragonborn) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *The Outbreak (co-op commentary w/ PandaLee) *The Shoot (co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Simpsons Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Unfinished Swan *The Walking Dead Season 1 (Episode 1-5) *The Walking Dead DLC (400 Days) *The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 1 - All That Remains *The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 2 - A House Divided *The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 - In Harm's Way *Thor *Time Crisis: Razing Storm Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) *TMNT: Turtles In Time: Re-Shelled (4 player co-op) *Tokyo Jungle (co-op w/ Panda Lee) *Tomb Raider: Underworld *Tomb Raider (2013) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Demo *Transformers: War for Cybertron (co-op w/ John Rambo and Howard) *TV Superstars *Twisted Metal *The Last of Us *UFC Undisputed 3 *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Vanquish *Wanted: Weapons of Fate *Warhammer 40k: Space Marine *Watch_Dogs *Watchmen: The End is Nigh *WET *Wolfenstein *WWE '11 (Actually its Smackdown Vs Raw 2011) *WWE '12 *WWE '12 Custom Matches (co-op w/ John Rambo & Howard) *WWE '13 *WWE 2K14 (Sims with John Rambo) *WWE All Stars (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Xbox Live Games Room *Xbox Live Indie Games (co-op w/ John Rambo) *X-Men Arcade Game (4 player co-op) *X-Men Arcade Game Japanese version (4 player co-op) *X-Men: Destiny *X-Men: Legends (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Yakuza: Dead Souls *Zelda: Skyward Sword Incompleted Playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished, some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs and reasons are listed below. *Shadow Complex (unknown reason) *Killzone 2 (stopped due to unknown reason) *Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (stopped due to game crippling bug) *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (unknown reason) *Fracture (stopped due to frustration) *WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2009 (Deleted due to WWE Copyright claim) *Legends of Wrestlemania (Deleted due to WWE Copyright claim) *Skate 2 (stopped due to sharp learning curve) *GTA 4: The Lost and Damned (Copyright strike from Rockstar games, eventually re-recorded when he became a Machinima partner) *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Mercenaries) (stopped on the final mission) *Godfather II (stopped due to YouTube nudity complaints) *Splinter Cell: Conviction (stopped due to a FALSE Copyright claim by a person who claimed to be working for Ubisoft, Steve Jones) *Deathspank (Lost interest) *Amy (stopped due to frustration, due to the game's crippling gameplay flaws after Chapter 5) *SSX (stopped due to frustration) *Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (stopped due to difficulty) *Ninja Gaiden (NES) (stopped due to frustration, due to the game's infamously notorious difficulty) *Megaman X3 (stopped due to frustration) *Megaman X6 (stopped due to frustration, saying its the WORST Mega Man game he has ever played) *Prize Fighter (stopped due to frustration/unable to defeat the final boxer, Nuke The Duke, regardless of tactics and skills) *Killzone shadow fall (stopped due to unknow reason) *Exmortis 2 (stopped due to frustration) *SCP: Containment Breach (stopped due to frustration) *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (stopped due to frustration and boredom) *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (stopped due to frustration) *Crysis 3 (unknown reason) *Defiance (stopped due to frustration) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (He played it because many of his fans were asking him for years to play it, but due to him not being scared of it they stoped watching it and phil stoped playing it because of his fans getting bored.) *Killer Is Dead (stopped due to getting boring and repetetive gameplay) *Phoenix Wright My Turnabout case 5 (Stopped because the last case was too challenging) *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (stopped due to frustration at the final stage) *Corpse Killer (stopped due to terrible gameplay) *ZombiU (stopped due to frustration, stating the gameplay is very horrible) *Dante's Inferno (Removed due to the playthrough being flagged for nudity) *XCOM:Enemy Unknown (Stopped due to unknown reason) *BioShock Infinite DLC: Clash in the Clouds (Stopped due to frustration, crticizing the high difficulty and repetitive nature of the DLC, and that it was overall, a waste of your time) *Puppeteer (Stopped due to boring and repetetive gameplay) *Batman & Robin (PS1 1998) (Stopped due to frustration) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (Stopped due to being unable to defeat the final boss, and that he's getting tired of playing the game. In order for him to watch the ending, he did a live commentary in watching another user's playthrough of the game and watching the ending of the game in the live stream. He was appalled by the ending. He officially declares that this is his most hated Final Fantasy game, the worst entry in the Final Fantasy XIII series, as well as saying its one of the worst role-playing games ever made) *Drakengard 3 (Stopped at pt. 38 due to frustration, citing the many faulty problems of the game such as a low-framerate, lack of good checkpoints, repetitve and boring combat, game running badly, and nonsensical storyline. He now proclaims that this is the worst game he's ever played since Conduit 2 back in 2011.) Ongoing Series and Specials *Ask the King *The Hateful Truth *Smark Guys (w/ John Rambo) *Week in Preview *Release Day Unboxing *Channel Update *DSP Tries It *Project 7 (Abandoned) *HATE Live Beta Podcast The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, a.k.a. a review. Not all of them are gaming related. The Hateful Truth Rating Scale 1-2: Utter Shit 3-4: Crappy 5-6: Decent 7-8: Pretty Good 9-10: A Game of the Year Contender / An Amazing Masterpiece The Hateful Truth Episodes and Ratings *Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition (Xbox 360), 7/10 * Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 3: WET (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 4: Street Fighter 4 (Xbox 360, PS3), 8/10 *Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 *Episode 6: Borderlands (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 7: Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 8: Bayonetta (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 9: Darksiders (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 10: Alan Wake (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 11: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 *Episode 12: Army of Two: The 40th Day (Xbox 360) 2/10 (missing, possibly deleted) *Episode 13: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Xbox 360), 7/10 | Halo Reach (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 | Dead Rising 2 (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 | NBA Jam (Xbox 360) - 7/10 | Enslaved (Xbox 360) - 6.5/10 | Alan Wake DLC (Writer) (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 | Medal of Honor (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | Comic Jumper (Xbox 360) - 7/10 | Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) - 8/10 *Episode 14: Fallout: New Vegas (Xbox 360, 8.25/10 | Vanquish (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 15: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 (Xbox 360), 6/10 | Time Crisis: Raging Storm (Xbox 360) 7.5/10 | The Shoot (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | Fable III (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 | Indigo Prophecy (Xbox 360), 8/10 | Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 16: 007 Blood Stone (Xbox 360) 5/10 | GoldenEye 007 (Wii), 6/10 | Kinect Adventure (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4/10 | Dance Central (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 7/10 | Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 2/10 | Kinectimals (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4.5/10 *Episode 17: Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 18: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 19: Sonic Colors (Wii), 8/10 | Splatterhouse (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | DK Country Returns (Wii), 8.25/10 *Episode 20: Epic Mickey (Wii), 3.5/10 *Episode 21: DNF and the Media $hitsh0w (PC), 6.5/10 *Episode 22: Alice: Madness Returns (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 23: Shadows of the Damned (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 24: Dungeon Siege III (Xbox 360), 7/10 *Episode 25: Back to the Future: The Video Game (PS3), 6.5/10 *Episode 26: Catherine (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 27: Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 28: L.A. Noire (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 29: Motorstorm Apocalypse (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 30: F.E.A.R. 3 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 31: Bastion (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 32: Captain America: Super Soldier (Xbox 360), 5.5/10 *Episode 33: Infamous 2 (PS3), 7.75/10 *Episode 34: No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (PS3), 6.75/10 *Episode 35: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 *Episode 36: Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Xbox 360), 9.25/10 *Episode 37: Bodycount (Xbox 360), 3/10 *Episode 38: Madden 12 NFL (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 39: Dead Island (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 40: Resistance 3 (PS3), 6.5/10 *Episode 41: Warhammer 40k: Space Marine (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 42: Driver: San Francisco (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 43: Disgaea 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 44: Supremacy MMA (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 45: Rise of Nightmares (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 46: Gears of War 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 47: X-Men: Destiny (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 48 (w/ John Rambo): Gunstringer (Xbox 360 - Kinect), DSP 6/10, John 5.96/10 *Episode 49: Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 50: RAGE (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 51: Dark Souls (PS3), 8/10 *Episode 52: Batman Arkham City (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 53: Sonic: Generations (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 for non Sonic fans and 8/10 for Sonic fans *Episode 54: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3), 9/10 *Episode 55: Battlefield 3 (PC), 7.75/10 | Modern Warfare 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 56: Saints' Row The Third (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 57: Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 58 (w/ John Rambo): Rayman Origins (Xbox 360), DSP 8.5/10, John 8.13/10 *Episode 59: Need for Speed: The Run (Xbox 360), 4/10 *Episode 60: WWE '12 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 61: Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii), 8.25/10 *Episode 62: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Xbox 360)/PC), 9.5/10 *Episode 63: Amy (Xbox 360), 2/10 *Episode 64: Neverdead (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 65: Final Fantasy XIII-2 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 66: The Darkness II (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 67: Twisted Metal (2012) (PS3), 7.75/10 *Episode 68: Asura's Wrath (Xbox 360), 4.75/10 *Episode 69: Binary Domain (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 70: Dungeon Hunter Alliance (PS Vita), 5/10 *Episode 71: Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One (PS3) (w/ Panda Lee), 5.5/10 *Episode 72: Silent Hill: Downpour (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 73: Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 74: Golden Sun Dark Dawn (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 75: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon CIty (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 *Episode 76: Ninja Gaiden 3 (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 77: Blades of Time (Xbox 360), 6/10 *Episode 78: Yakuza: Dead Souls (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 79: Super Mario 3D Land (3DS), 8.5/10 *Episode 80: Journey (PS3), 7/10 *Episode 81: Uncharted: Golden Abyss (PS Vita), 7.5/10 *Episode 82: Prototype 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 83: Mario Kart 7 (3DS), 7/10 *Episode 84: Sniper Elite V2 (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 85: Max Payne 3 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 86: Diablo 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 87: Dragon's Dogma (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 88: Lollipop Chainsaw (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 89: Spec Ops: The Line (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 90: Lego Batman 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 91: The Amazing Spider-Man (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 92: Darksiders II (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 93: Sleeping Dogs (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 94: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 95: New Super Mario Bros 2 (3DS), 7/10 *Episode 96: Resident Evil: Revelations (3DS), 7.75/10 *Episode 97: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Xbox 360) - for Tekken fans, 8/10 and for common gamers, 6/10 *Episode 98: Borderlands 2 (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 99: Resident Evil 6 (Xbox 360,) 9/10, for co-op / 7.5/10 for single player *Episode 100: Dishonored (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 101: 007: Legends (Xbox 360), 3.5/10 *Episode 102: The Unfinished Swan (PS3), 7.5/10 *Episode 103: Medal of Honor: Warfighter (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 104: Tokyo Jungle (PS3), 8/10 *Episode 105: Assassin's Creed III (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 106: Halo 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 107: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 108: Playstation All Stars Battle Royale (PS3), 7.5/10 *Episode 109: The Walking Dead (PC), 9/10 *Episode 110: Hitman: Absolution (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 111: WWE '13 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 112: Scribblenauts: Unlimited (Wii U), 7.5/10 *Episode 113: New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U), 8/10 *Episode 114: Far Cry 3 (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 115: Anarchy Reigns (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 116: Devil May Cry 2013 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 117: Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, 8.5/10 *Episode 118: Dead Space 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 119: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (PS3), 7.25/10 *Episode 120: God of War: Ascension (PS3), 7.25/10 | Gears of War: Judgement (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 121: BioShock Infinite (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 122: Dead Island Riptide (Xbox 360), 4/10 *Episode 123: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 124: Metro: Last Light (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 125: Fuse, 5/10 *Episode 126: The Last of Us (PS3), 9.5/10 *Episode 127: Deadpool (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 128: Grand Theft Auto V (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 129: Beyond Two Souls (PS3), 9/10 *Episode 130: The Wolf Among Us Episode 1, "Thumbs Up" *Episode 131: Batman: Arkham Origins (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 132: Battlefield 4 vs Call of Duty Ghosts, 4.5/10 (Battlefield 4), 6/10 (Call of Duty: Ghosts) => skip both on current gen, Maybe buy Battlefield 4 on Next-Gen *Episode 133: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 134: Knack (PS4), 7/10 *Episode 135: Ryse: Son of Rome (Xbox One), 3/10 *Episode 136: Dead Rising 3 (Xbox One), 9/10 *Episode 137: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U), 8.25/10 *Episode 138: Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare: 8/10 *Episode 139: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, 5/10 *Episode 140: Thief (PS4), 6.75/10 *Episode 141: South Park: The Stick of Truth, 9.5/10 *Episode 142: Titanfall (Xbox One), 6.75/10 *Episode 143: Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, he concluded that he couldn't appropriately give the game a score, quoting: "I can't give it a score, its not a game, its a demo" *Episode 144: Dark Souls II (PS3), 9.5/10 *Episode 145: inFAMOUS: Second Son (PS4), 8/10 *Episode 146: Murdered: Soul Suspect (PS4), 7.5/10 *Episode 147: Watch_Dogs (PS4), 9.25/10 (Final Hateful Truth review recorded in Connecticut due to Phil's move to Washington) *Episode 148: Style Of Commentary Darksydephil's style of comentary is brought on by his honest (yet at times controversial) opinions and thoughts on a situation in a game that he's playing. He will speak aloud with his strong viewpoints and usually appeal to his fans and new viewers alike. He is well known for making jokes based off of the characters, the story, the music, and events within the game he is playing. Sometimes he will have a duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo, Howard, Panda Lee, etc.). He and his friends will sometimes talk about recent events inside and outside a video games and will both poke fun at the game in general, which also appeals to his fans. Problems/Criticism Phil had a spinal cord back injury, in which the discs in his spine are affected and he can't stand up for to long, can't be too physical, and can't sit in a certain position for too long. DSP has had several legal issues. He had copyright strikes on games such as God of War III and Legends of Wrestlemania, and most notablty The Lost and the Damned. Due to copyright strikes, so many times has DSP lost his channel, which caused him to create new channels for specific things. However, many of the strikes were indeed false on trolls' part. DSP lost his job in September 2010 due to a bad economy at the time, and has been YouTube partner full time since then. He first pursued Adsense, but was kicked out of it when he violated the TOS by telling his viewers from his blog channel TheKingOfHateHD to click on the ads on his other channel Darksydephil. Then was banned out of Blip.Tv, for not following the TOS(by joking about a tragic event). But since 2011 has been partnered with Machinima Respawn as a director. Due to DSP's Controversial style of commentary & Gameplay, during his playthroughs, he has been criticized at certain times for not paying attention to the controls of certain games, when they are explained in the beginning, and complaining about the game not working, or a bug, when at times it was his fault. There was also the matter of the controversy surrounding his removal from blip.tv for racist remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough, in which he roleplays Issac (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the game's enemies) as the "Jews". He alludes to dismembering, curb stomping and throwing the "Jews" into the oven for the good of the universe. He has since shown similar behaviour during his other playthroughs, notably during his Metal Gear Solid LP where in he makes several racist remarks about the protagonists female Asian radio/tech support operator Mei Ling. John Rambo Whenever Phil wants to play a game co-op he will most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are both really good friends and will always have fun when playing a video game together. John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro level and won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time beating Phil in a tournament. John went to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which was held on the 19th of September. He, like Phil, has a youtube channel. John is also a cast member of Project 7. His many catch phrases are as such: "Would you like some balls?", "Stay ballsy, my friends.", etc. He Hosts his show on his channel called: "The Show" which has had special guests from his friends and others. Another series that he now has on his channel is: "Smark Guys", which Phil used to have on his channel, but now technically co-hosts. When Phil moves to Washington in June 2014, although he and him cannot do co-op locally (on the couch), they will still be able to do play games co-op online and do Smark Guys through Skype. Howard Howard is DSP's other friend, co-op buddy and a cast member of Project 7. Panda Lee Leanna (Panda Lee) is Phil's girlfriend who lives in Pennsylvania. She is a gamer as well, and has been in a couple co-op playthroughs with just Phil and herself, and with Phil and his friends. She now has her own Youtube Channel. PandaLeeGames. Quotes *"This is stupid, man!" *"Nothing I can do!" *"I died instantly!" *"Come on Man!" *"I didn't know that" *"This is bullshit!" *"Stupid game bugs!" *"What the fuck?" *"This is Ridiculous!" *"AUGHHH!" *"I'm pressing buttons!" *"I'm holding block!" *"Are you shitting me?" *"Fuck this!" *"This is fucking stupid!" *"What was I supposed to do?!" *obnoxious laugh* External Links Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop Youtube - JohnRamboPresents DSP Twitter Page Official DarksydePhil Website DSP Facebook Page Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers